


Fortune Telling

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Attempt at Humor, Fortune Telling, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski is a fortune teller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sorride soddisfatto, ma si ricompone e deglutisce rumorosamente quando Lydia lo fissa in modo omicida. Sposta quindi lo sguardo sulle carte che ha poggiato sul tavolo in modo distratto mentre la ragazza parlava e fissa quello che secondo i tarocchi sarà il suo futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_**Fortune Telling** _

  
_Prompt:_ _Sterek, Stiles decide di diventare un cartomante. Il branco lo prende in giro, ma le sue predizioni puntualmente si avverano._ __  
Note: _diciamo che è una specie di AU in cui sono tutti più grandi e hanno finito con la scuola. E Stiles fa il cartomante nel tempo libero_.  


BANG!  
Stiles alza lo sguardo di colpo dalle carte, spaventato dall'improvviso rumore così vicino alla sua testa. A fissarlo con un broncio seduta dall'altro lato della tavola della cucina, c'è Lydia; capisce la causa del forte boato quando si accorge della borsa preferita della ragazza gettata in malo modo sulla superficie di legno. Uno dei due manici è rotto irreparabilmente.

“Okay, ero convinta che Scott e Isaac si fossero solo fatti suggestionare dalle tue panzane, in fondo sei bravo a buttare fumo negli occhi della gente quando inizi a straparlare. Ma questo? No, questo non sono io che mi faccio suggestionare, né tanto meno un interpretare le tue parole perché sei stato molto molto preciso su questo dettaglio.”

Stiles sorride soddisfatto, ma si ricompone e deglutisce rumorosamente quando Lydia lo fissa in modo omicida. Sposta quindi lo sguardo sulle carte che ha poggiato sul tavolo in modo distratto mentre la ragazza parlava e fissa quello che secondo i tarocchi sarà il suo futuro.

“Non puoi aver previsto che la mia borsa preferita si sarebbe rotta. Insomma, il mese scorso quando me l'hai predetto questa borsa non l'avevo neppure comprata, non sapevo che sarebbe stata la mia preferita e non sapevo che l'avrei usata per fare shopping! Non dovevo neppure andare a fare shopping oggi, stamattina una mia collega mi ha chiesto di andare con lei in un negozio durante la pausa pranzo e non ho avuto il tempo di andare a prendere una borsa meno ingombrante! Non userei mai una borsa simile per andare a fare shopping! Stiles, mi stai ascoltando?!” esclama infine, il tono della voce vagamente isterico che finalmente risveglia il ragazzo dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto.

Stiles, il viso pallido e gli occhi spalancati, alza finalmente lo sguardo.

“Cosa?” chiede Lydia, ora preoccupata che Stiles possa aver letto qualche presagio di morte. Non poteva essere, vero? Lydia lo avrebbe saputo se qualcuno sarebbe morto.

“Derek. Mi chiederà di uscire.” disse Stiles indicando le carte. “E mi bacerà.”

Lydia lo fissa per qualche istante senza aggiungere parola, prima di alzarsi e recuperare la borsa. “Mi devi una borsa nuova, Stilinski.” aggiunge solo prima di andarsene.


End file.
